


Thief of The Heart

by Im_Not_A_Robot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Books, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Metonic Ship Week, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/Im_Not_A_Robot
Summary: Someone's been stealing romance books from the local library and a certain blue hedgehog is sick of seeing it on the news every day. So in order to change things up a bit, Sonic decides to catch the thief himself. But how will he react when he finds out just who the thief really is?For Metonic Ship Week 2019.Prompt: Books------------------------------------------------------------





	Thief of The Heart

"And to this day police officials still haven't found the thief responsible for the missing books in the Fairview Library. The chief officer will be on shortly to comment on the matter and advises that if anyone has witnessed anything supsicious in or around the library to report it immediately."

Sonic groaned from his spot on the couch. "Tails if I hear about this book thief on the news one more time I'm gonna lose my mind... it's been three weeks, you'd think they'd catch a guy who only steals books. It doesn't take a master detective..."

The fox was in the middle of making breakfast, stifling a yawn as his bleary eyes turned to the tv from his spot in the kitchen. "Well what do you expect? Not much goes on around here when Eggman isn't trashing the place with his robots..."

Sonic snickered. "Yeah, seeing that on the news is WAY better. The playbacks make me look so cool." the hedgehog recalled fondly.

The camera switched over to the chief officer of the town, a rather serious looking wolverine. "The fact of the matter is this thief doesn't have any obvious patterns and is very sporadic in nature. We still haven't determined if this has any involvement with Doctor Robotnik but many of us believe it is safe to say that this is just your average criminal and that there is no real cause for alarm." Sonic stared at the screen boredly.

"It's still considered a serious matter and is accumulating a hefty cost in finances with every book stolen from the library. We have done what we can within reason and now rely on our citizens from here to aid us in the capture of this thief so that they may be brought to justice." Tails watched the screen as he sat himself on the couch next to Sonic with a plate of eggs and toast.

"We now bring you to our local witness reports on the matter." Sonic shot up from his seat on the couch, startling Tails.

"That's it!" he swiped his hands indicating enough was enough. "I'm sick of seeing the same thing over and over again, I'm going to settle this issue myself."

Tails looked to his friend with slight concern. "I think you should stay out of this one Sonic, it's not really any of our business, it's the town's. Your gig is mostly dealing with Eggman, not some... book thief."

Sonic was already making his way to the door. "Sorry Tails but if I have to hear the word 'book' and 'thief' in the same sentence again I'm moving back to the island." and before Tails knew it he was out the door and gone. The fox sighed as he stared at his eggs before taking a bite and continuing to watch the TV.

\---

Later that evening Sonic had set himself up a nice little post just outside the library, equipped with binoculars, a pair of shades, extra gloves... and a rope.

He was waiting patiently in the night, eyes trained on every possible entrance into the library, proud of himself for his superior strategic skills in ensuring a wide angle perspective from his position. Long strenuously boring periods of time passed as he looked through his binoculars occasionally to peer into the shadows for any sight of a figure.

More time passed and he was trying not to doze off from his spot as he rested his head in his hand, eyes still watching both entryways. He was determined to end this and hopefully start seeing some real news for a change on the tv; this thief was ruining his morning news routine with mundane.... routine.

The hedgehog was about to doze off when a figure flashed in his peripheral towards the door. His eyes shot open and he braced himself, looking in the direction where he saw the movement. He waits until he sees the figure exiting the library out from the darkness and that's when he grabbed his rope in hand and lunged at the figure. He kicked them straight into the ground knocking them off their feet, a loud clank echoing out.

"I got you! Your reign of entertainment terror ends today thief!" he approached the fallen figure, rope at the ready to haul in his catch only to pause in surprise when red eyes glowed back at him, the lighting revealing a blue chassis.

"Metal?" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

The robot picked himself up onto his feet and shook his head hoping that some bolts didn't get knocked loose. He looked to the one who kicked him over. The blue hedgehog dropping the rope in his hand and looking to the scattered books on the ground surrounding his metal copy.

"Wait... _you're_ the one who's been stealing the books?" he honestly didn't see this coming. "... Why? What-..." he was thoroughly confused.

Metal crossed his arms to glare at the 'hero', still peeved about being kicked over like a bucket. "**I have been assigned the task to obtain literary articles of the 'romance' genre for Doctor Robotnik.**" he wasn't really willing to be discreet about his master's recent and embarrassing obsession.

Sonic looked unblinkingly in disbelief. "Huh?" he furrowed his brows not sure if he heard that right.

"**Master Robotnik has recently become obsessed with these novels in his spare time, he has asked me to retrieve as many of these novels as I can in the subtlest way possible. I have been succeeding... until now.**" Metal seemed a bit irritated at being caught, but he knows he could've been doing far worse things, so he felt no need to really defend himself or make an effort to fight for these pieces of paper that hold no meaning to him and have only proven to become a nuisance to him.

Sonic bent down to pick up one of the books to examine it. These were very vintage looking. "Coiled Longings?... A Distant Heart?.... Love Recede- Wh- What!?" Sonic brought a hand to his head a huge appalled smile upon his face. "Eggman is actually into this stuff? Hahahah!" the hedgehog couldn't stifle the laugh at the prospect of the greatest evil mastermind reading cheesy romance books in his spare time.

"I can just see it now.... 'Matilda no! Don't go to him, he doesn't deserve your love!' 'Laurana don't do it! His curse will consume you!' hahahaha!" Sonic acted out what he perceived Eggman's reactions were while reading these books.

Metal inclined his head, 'closing' his eyes. "**That is precisely what he does...**" the robot was rather ashamed of how his master has been so distracted lately.

"Man... I really want to skim through one of these and see just what exactly old Egghead looks forward to every time you've gone to steal these." Sonic seated himself upon the curb behind the library holding one of the books.

Metal watched as his counterpart sat down, finding himself for the first time wondering too just what is so great about these books. "**I too am rather curious...**" The badnik admitted, as he picked up a book for himself and also seated next to Sonic to skim through the pages.

The two actually didn't expect to find themselves rather enthralled in the books, half an hour flying by as they actually get lost in the stories. "Wow.... I actually had no idea how enjoyable this was.... it's like relaxing on the couch and watching a soap opera or something." Sonic turned a page in the book actually surprised.

"**I do not understand these 'kissing' scenes. What is so great about eating your partner's face? It transmits so many potentially harmful microbes between biological organisms. There is no benefit.**" Metal tilted the book in his hand as if reading such scenes at a different angle would help him better comprehend.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Metal's idea of something so innocent and sweet between lovers. "I think you're just jealous that you don't have a mouth." he teased, elbowing the robot which earned a glare in response.

"**That is ridiculous. I am fully capable of this 'kissing' with or without a mouth. It would appear that living organisms only care about the actual physical contact, of which I am capable of providing should the necessity arise, with extreme and painful force." **the robot referring more to punching people out.

Sonic shook his head. "Uh no... if you ask anyone who's actually had a partner they'll tell you that a kiss is much more than just physical contact. You can't just... sit there with lips touching and have yourself believe that's enough."

Metal dropped the book and crossed his arms, losing interest in these worthless pieces of paper and ink. "**The concept is as basic as it's definition implied in these books. I stand by my statement.**"

Sonic smirked knowing how stubborn the robot is with his pride, fully willing to test it. In almost the blink of an eye he planted a kiss where Metal Sonic _would_ have lips if he did have any. The mech instantly froze, his electrical signals spiking for a brief moment temporarily halting his internal clock-cycle in shock.

Sonic bolted up to his feet with his hands on his hips. "Feels like a cold plate of metal to me, not very impressive. Sorry pal but you're gonna need a mouth." the hedgehog chuckled scratching under his nose. Almost a second later he sped off in a flash out of sight.

Metal was still stunned in his spot on the curb, a few seconds longer before his system finally returned to proper functionality and he stands to his feet aggressively with clenched fists. The sheer nerve of his nemesis to mess with him like that. He powered his jet and blasted off after the hedgehog.

Eggman's next installment of 'Lover's Lace' is going to have to be delayed...


End file.
